Summer Fun
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Students from places like Taki and Konoha get together in the Iwa Mountains for summer camp. Romance, friendship, rivalries and adventure are inevitable, and the 2 day survival test in the woods might turn out to be a little more fun this year pairings oc
1. At The Station

CHAPTER ONE

At The Station...

_Meg: Hi there! I just thought I'd let you know some of the differences between the normal Naruto world and my fan fic one. This is like a parallel universe to the Naruto one. Same characters, cept' they're not ninjas. The headbands mean something else. I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC!_

_My OCC's name is Emily Powers. She's a Taki girl and the story is told through her POV._

oOo

I leapt out of the car the second it stopped and, with my blue backpack with the wings slung over my shoulders, I set out towards the long diesel train called Takind, that would take me and many others to Iwa for summer camp.

"Hold it young lady!" My Mum stepped out of the car as well, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mu-um, let me go!" I cried, as my little sister jumped out of the car as well and grabbed my hand. "Pen-elope!" I complained, looking around to be sure no one could see my annoying little sister clinging onto my hand. "Please guys..." I said desperately.

"What, are you embarrassed about being seen with your family?" Mum asked me, grinning as he handed Penny her Hello Kitty backpack and then went around to the back of the car to get our suitcases.

"N-no." I said, truthfully. I love my family, and we've grown very close since my Dad died four years ago. It's just that other people...might not understand out closeness. Usually, like in school, this wouldn't bother me a bit, but summer camp is different. It's the first year for both Penny and I, and living in such close proximity to a bunch of other people, ages ranging from seven to seventeen, not to mention CIT's who are a little bit older and counselors who are _much_ older...well, let's just say, for the first time in my life, I was worried about what other people would think.

I looked around, and recognised a lot of people I go to school with at Taki Senior Highschool. The thought of spending the summer with most of them was...a daunting thought, to say the least. I just hoped I wouldn't be put into the same cabins as them...

"Well, train's leaving," Mum said briskly, hugging us both at the same time. "So, you two had better...get going..." I looked into her dark brown eyes, which were a little teary. Suddenly, I stopped worrying about Penny and me, and started worrying about Mum, all alone in that big old house we call home, for three whole months... "Mum, are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course I will," Mum replied, standing up straight and beginning to wheel mine and Penny's suitcases to the train. "I've got my books to keep me busy." (Mum's an author). "And you girls will have so much fun at summer camp...why, I remember..." Her eyes took on a starry look.

"You met Dad at summer camp, didn't you?" I asked her. Mum nodded. I grinned. I love to hear the story of how Dad fished Mum out of the lake during canoeing, and then he went on to court her, they snuck out after lights-out and even went to the end-of-camp dance together, and shared their first kiss...I love to hear Mum talk about her sixteenth summer, she was just one year older then I was, and she found her true love!

Ah, I'm a bit of a romantic like that, I get inspired when I hear stories like that. Not that I'm exactly on the look-out for a boyfriend, since boy-shopping is not my biggest hobby. Try singing, horseback riding, playing the piano and about a dozen other things, _then_ maybe hunting for Mr. Perfect...

"Okay..." Mum had given our suitcases to the train guard, and was facing us now. I knew what was coming. It never fails. Mum may be the best mum in the world, but she's become a teensy bit overprotective since Dad passed away.

Teensy is an understatement...

"Now, you girls have fun and be careful." Mum said, in her best 'Mom' tone of voice. "Don't wander off; don't touch poison ivy or poison oak; it gets could up in the mountains so don't forget to wear your sweaters; Penny, dear, don't forget to bring your inhaler with you wherever you go," (Penny has asthma). "Watch out for snakes..."

"And cougars!" I put in brightly.

Mum gave my a wry look. "There are _no_ cougars in the northern hemisphere, they're only in southern hemisphere."

"Sure." I said, grinning.

"Mummy," Penny muttered. "Are there really..?"

"_No_," Mum said empathetically. "There are _not_." She gave me a Look that said 'stop it, you're scaring your sister' and I grinned. She smiled too, and then hugged us both again and put us on the train.

"Bye Mum!" We waved to her as the train pulled out of Taki Station, and we pressed our faces to the window (sort of) and watched as the beautiful lakes and waterfalls of Taki rolled by.

"Ah, nothing beats flying across the countryside on a train!" I told Penny, and she laughed, as we went looking for seats. The train was pretty crowded (and I began to wonder just how many kids were coming from the other places...) and finding seats was proving to be difficult. There were no two seats together.

"Emmy," Penny tugged on my sleeve, using my nickname instead of my proper name. "I _really_ wanna sit down now..."

People began to look at us, probably because there weren't too many people younger then thirteen in this carriage. A group of girls sitting in a row of seats, with two empty at each end of them, started giggling.

I frowned at the sight of them. I wouldn't know them from a stick in the mud (as my father used to say) but I knew the _look_ of them. I know it's not nice to judge a book by its cover, but...all four girls had the 'snob' look about them, right down to the caked-on make-up. Their camp uniforms, which were white tops with tan bandanas and matching shorts, were perfectly pressed and accented with, shall we say, _trinkets_? Gold bracelets, rings, dangly earrings and about a zillion other things that weren't on the camp to-bring list. I glanced down at myself quickly. The only jewelry I wear are my four little gold earrings that I hardly ever think about, and the golden crescent moon/sun musical locket/compact from my father, which I think about all the time because its from my father. I looked back up at the girls, who were now looking at me. There were two blondes, one brunette and a girl with blue hair. (Who says snobs are always blondes?). Usually I would have just walked away, but something in their snide looks made me feel so very bold. I stepped up to them.

"Excuse me," I said politely, and the girls stopped giggling and listened. "Could one of you please move so that my sister and I can sit next to each other?"

One of the blondes looked at me like I was some kind of parasite. "Excuse me?"

I must have been having a spurt of courage, because I didn't cower under her scorn. "You heard me, please can you move so we can sit down?"

"So sit." The brunette said, rolling her dark eyes and pointing at the empty seat beside her. "There's a seat there and..." She pointed at the other one beside the blue-haired chick. "There." She and her friends, not to mention half the train compartment, laughed.

My sister and I exchanged a glance. Her face was beginning to get that whiny look. My sister, who is seven and would be in the youngest group at camp, is really cute. She has long shiny light brown hair and dark brown eyes that can be really cute - _except_ when she gets that whiny look. I knew she was going to start complaining any second now, so I made a decision.

"Penny," I said, guiding her by the shoulders and sitting her in the seat next to the blonde. "Sit."

"But what about you?" She asked, confused.

I sighed, and leaned against a nearby pole. "I'll stand." I replied, and I knew it was going to be a _long_ four hours.

Aurgh.

oOo

Two hours into the trip, my legs were feeling like jelly. There wasn't really any sitting room because of peoples' backpacks and...ah, _extra_ luggage. My feet were killing me, and I was _sure_ this pole was going to fall over, and I'd (happily) fall with it.

Suddenly, the door to my right opened, and a person wearing the white top and green shorts and white bandana of a camp CIT and a white turban (wtf?) came into the compartment. He had bright green eyes, which swept over the carriage, and then landed on me.

"Why aren't you sitting down?" He asked me. He had a name badge on that read Kakuzu.

I opened my mouth to say something, like I didn't mind standing or I was in training for the World Records, but Penny beat me to it.

"We _wanted_ to find two seats together," She said, loudly enough for the whole entire train to hear. "But these girls wouldn't move!" She glared angrily at the four girls in question, and I fell over, anime-style.

Kakuzu looked at Penny, and then at me. "She your sister?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Ya. She's Penelope Powers. I'm Emily."

Kakuzu nodded. "Okay, that's fine." Then, he looked at the snob squad, as I'd spent two hours referring to them as (in my mind). "Okay, one of you move over, so that they can sit next to each other."

The girls were all staring at this CIT. I could read the expressions on their faces like they were bad books. _He's so cute! Wow, what a hunk! He's such a hottie! He's Mr. Gorgeous!_

"I-I'll move..." The blonde said, standing up shakily and, blushing, she made sure to brush past Kakuzu as she sat down on the other end of the seats. "There..." She said, smiling at the CIT.

He didn't smile back at her, but instead turned to me and nodded. "Go on, sit down, we've still got two hours to go."

"Umm, right." I nodded back, and sat down in between Penelope and one of the snobs, who gave me the evil eye as Kakuzu left the carriage.

"Man-izer." She whispered to me.

"Snob." I whispered back, and then turned my attention to Penny, who was begging me to read The Animals Of Farthing Wood with her.

I obliged, because I like Farthing Wood, I love my sister and I didn't care one bit what anyone else thought of us.

Kakuzu had given me strength.


	2. Camping Rules

CHAPTER TWO

Camping Rules

We'd gotten off the train at Iwa Mountain Station, and boarded buses that would take us to Camp Gobi. Everyone who had seen the situation with me and my sister, the snob squad and Kakuzu, was keeping a strangely wide berth from us, which was just fine with me. None of my sister's friends were on camp, so I hoped she'd make some new ones from other villages at camp. I mean, how bad can a bunch of seven year olds be?

This bad

"Hey look!" An obnoxious-looking boy on the bus shouted. "It's Pee-Pee!" I knew straight away that he was referring to my sister, whose initials _are_ PPbut he shouldn't _say_ it! Plus, he was pointing at her, and that's just rude now, isn't it?

I stood up. "Hey brat, quit picking on my sister, got it!?" I told him off.

"Hey!" One of the snobs stood up. "Quit picking on my brother!" She shouted.

"You!" I countered. (Ooh, real mature Emily)

"Freak!" The snob, the brunette, put her hands on her little brother's shoulders, and he sneered at me and my sister.

"Mole!"

"Cow!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

She and I faced each other, glaring daggers of razor sharp fire and deadly poison.

Luckily, we were saved from the situation turning _very_ obscene, when a younger girl suddenly shouted: "Hey! I can see Lake Tsuchi! We made it!"

The argument stopped immediately (although the tension was about as thick as a wrecking ball) and everyone turned to look out the windows, at the lake, the forests, the beautiful mountains andCamp Gobi.

oOo

"Okay, we're here," Said the bus driver. "Now, in a nice, orderly fashionGET OFF MY BUS!!"

Cheers erupted as we all scrambled off the bus, grabbing our backpacks and suitcases and emerging into the fresh mountain air.

"This is great!" Penny shouted, holding her arms out above her. "Isn't it just great Emmy!?"

"It sure is." I grinned at her, too happy to be embarrassed. I wandered over to the side of the lake, and looked into it.

A petite, 5'0" high girl with short dark brown hair and shining hazel eyes stared back at me. She was wearing her camp uniform and white sneakers and pink socks (a girl's gotta take whatever socks she can find) and her headband. Her beautiful dark blue headband with the metal plate bearing an upside down arrow on it, the Waterfall symbol. This symbol indicated that I was a member of the Taki Cadets, which is like scouts or cadets in training you could say. I take my role very seriously. Penny can't wait until she turns ten, and can become a cadet. I'm fifteen now, and have been a cadet for five years (duh).

It's great. You learn so much, although I don't really like my team that much. They weren't even _on_ the camp this summer.

I took the opportunity then to look at the camp around me. There was a boys side and a girls side, on opposite sides of Lake Tsuchi. I could see cabins, and a field, and a dock andin the far corner of the camp, was a paddock, with horses!

Maybe this summer wouldn't be such a turkey after all

I snapped to attention when I heard a voice calling us all to attention.

A man and women were standing out the front of one of the cabins. I recognized them from the camp brochure, they were Jiraiya and Tsunade, the camp owners.

"Welcome back to everyone, and welcome to our newcomers!" The woman, Tsunade, called. She was a pretty woman, even if she was _old_, and she had the biggest chest I'd ever seen.

We all stared at it.

I noticed that the man, Jiraiya, though he was equally as old as Tsunade, kept on staring at all of the older girl campers and CIT's and counselors. I remembered hearing the rumors that he was a lecher, and I rolled my eyes. At least he'd be on the other side of camp

Before I knew it, we were all walking along the path towards the mess hall. It may have been just me, but Tsunade and Jiraiya seemeddistantunhappy about something, despite their big smiles.

Oh well. I shrugged it off, and walked with Penny into the large mess hall, where campers would have meals (hey, this isn't a co-ed mess hall is itit is!?).

Our luggage was lying in the middle of a small grassy area, and I wondered briefly about it, before turning my attention to the camp owners as they began to give out cabin assignments.

I was in cabin 15-B, because I am 15. Penny was in cabin 7-A, because she is seven. All of the A to D cabins were named like that. Clever, aye?

I wanted to make sure Penny found her cabin's counselor okay but, before we could make a start on finding said person, a beautiful woman with dark hair and red eyes came up to us.

"Are you Emily and Penelope Powers?" She asked us kindly, smiling at us.

I nodded.

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I'm the counselor for cabin 7-A." She told us. "Call me Kurenai." She added, still smiling.

"You're really pretty!" Penny exclaimed, and I nudged her, even though I agreed completely with her.

Kurenai just smiled some more, and said: "Come on Penelope, time to meet the other girls and the CIT's."

"Okay." Penny said brightly, and slipped her hand into Kurenai's. I felt a strange feeling ofjealousy?, but shrugged it off as Kurenai pointed me in the direction of my own counselor, and then she and Penny went off to find Penny's luggage and meet the others of cabin 7-A.

I walked across the green to the group Kurenai had pointed me at, a group that was standing in slight fear of a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman. She glared at me when I reached her. "Emily Powers!?" She barked.

I cringed. "Y-yes?" I stammered.

"Good, then we're all here!" The woman seemed to have a permanent exclamation mark tacked onto the end of every sentence. "My name's Anko Mitarashi! I come from Konoha!" (She was wearing a headband with a swirl and triangle mark on it, so I could tell). "Let's introduce ourselves, although we'll probably forget each other's names right away!" She said it jokingly, but glared at us all as if to say _you'd better NOT!_

We _all_ cringed.

There were two CIT's and three other girls in my cabin. Here they are, in order of introductions:

Hana Inuzuka, a counselor in training from Konoha, was a Konoha cadet who wore her headband around her arm (you can do that). She had dog brown eyes and dark brown hair, and listed her likes as dogs, dog-training, veterinary and reading books about those three things. She also added that he little brother, Kiba, was here as a camper.

Her co-CIT was called Ayame, also from Konoha. She had dark eyes and light brown hair, and worked as a waitress in her spare-time. "When I'm not at summer camp, that is!" She joked. "You're never too old for summer camp!" We laughed.

Next, the campers introduced themselves.

Tenten was from Konoha. She had dark brown hair tied up in two buns and light brown eyes. Her likes included ornamental weapons and antiques, and she couldn't wait to try her hand at archery. She was a Konoha cadet, and wore her headband proudly on her forehead.

Hinata Hyuga was also a Konoha cadet. She was really pretty, with soft dark hair highlighted indigo and pearly white eyes. She was really shy and stammered a lot, but managed to tell us that she looked forward to spending time getting to know us, and that her little sister Hanabi, and their cousin, Neji, were also here at camp. I think I know him...

Matsuri was a Suna cadet and, like Hinata, wore her headband around her neck (you're allowed to do that too). She listed her likes as helping people and animals, and had a strong dislike of weapons. I wondered how she and Tenten would get along. Then again, I wondered how she and _I_ would get along, since I'm not too fond of weapons either, especially guns

Then, it was my turn. "My name is Emily Powers, and I'm from Taki. I like horses, singing and playing the piano. My little sister Penelope's here at camp too." I smiled at everyone, and they smiled back at me, except for Anko, who was too busy trying to organize our luggage, and keep as out of the way of the boys, who were making their way over to the other side of camp (ha, they had to walk).

Then, we went to our cabin.

"Home sweet home!" Hana announced, and we all laughed again.

The cabins, it seemed, were furnished entirely in wood. Dark, mahogany, really nice stuff. There were three sets of bunk beds, and a single bed that was curtained-off, for Anko, I guess. Counselors get to have some privacy.

Hana claimed the top bunk on one of the beds, and Ayame took the lower bunk. Tenten took the top bunk of another bed, and Hinata took the bottom bunk.

"You can have the top bunk." Matsuri said to me.

"Thanks." I said, slinging my backpack onto the top bunk closest to the door. "Mine." I declared, and Matsuri grinned.

"So, tell me about your family." She said, as we began to unpack our stuff.

I paused, and then said, carefully: "I live with my sister and our Mum, who's an author"

"Oh!" Tenten interrupted. "I think I've read some of her books" She frowned. "Didn't she write _War On Guns_? Wasn't she the one whose husband was killed by gunfire?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's it."

Matsuri looked at me with some new-found respect. "My parents were killed by guns as well." She said softly.

"Oh" I replied. "Sowho do you live with?"

"With Garaa." Matsuri said happily and, before I could ask who Garaa was and why Matsuri was blushing, there was a knock on the door, and a dark-haired, dark-eyed woman stuck her head in the door.

"Hi Anko!" She smiled. "I was just about to take my girls on a tour of the camp! Why don't you join us!"

"Great idea Shizune," Anko smiled, and then herded us all out the door, halfway through unpacking.

Shameless fast-lane livers

oOo

Cabin 15-A turned out to bewell, _interesting_, to say the very least

The CIT's, Yurika and a smiling girl from Taki, Ruki, were nice enough. But the campers...

Tamaki looked a lot like one of the snobs on the train.

And Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Karin...all three were cadets (Karin was of Oto) but...

"Uh oh..." Tenten stopped in her tracks. "It's Sasuke's fan club!"

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked, at the same time Matsuri wanted to know: "What's his fan club?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tenten informed me. "Used to be one of the most popular Konoha cadets, until he went to Oto and became an Oto cadet. And his fan club are the girls who want to bear his children..." She added, for Matsuri's benefit.

"Oh dear." I said.

"Hi," Said the short-pink-haired girl. "My name's Sakura Haruno," She had sparkling bright green eyes and seemed friendly enough. "And I..."

"My name's Ino Yamanaka!" The girl with long blonde hair interrupted, her periwinkle blue eyes glaring at Sakura before she smiled at Matsuri and me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matsuri," The Suna girl smiled. "From Suna. And this is Emily Powers, from Taki."

"Hey," The pink-haired Oto girl, Karin, suddenly walked over to us and stood in front of me. "I know you, you sung solo in the Roll 'N' Rock at the beginning of the year. You sung _I Will Always Be With You_, a duet with Neji Hyuga."

"Do we have to keep bringing this up?" I groaned.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. "Now I remember you! Neji talks about you often!" She added, and I blushed.

"He, uh, does?" I remembered Hinata's cousin now, tall, raven hair, amazing white eyes and a singing voice like a masculine angel...he was a really good singer, but apparently people liked _my_ singing too...

Hinata nodded, and then realised everyone was looking at her and blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hmm..." Said Karin, frowning slightly at me. "My friends want to meet you..."

"Your...friends?" I repeated.

"HEY!!" Anko suddenly fairly shouted. "ARE YOU GIRLS DONE GOSSIPING, SO CAN WE GET GOING OR WHAT!!??"

"Yes Ma'am!!" We all yelled, and hurried to catch up with her and the others.


	3. Karin's Friends

CHAPTER THREE

Karin's Friends

Dinner that night, according to Anko, would be 'casual'. By that she meant, which we found out when we arrived back at the grassy area in front of the mess hall, an all-camp BBQ. The boys and girls were mingling, and sometimes you couldn't tell the differences between campers and CIT's, because they all wore camp uniforms (counselors got to wear whatever they wanted).

I watched as the people from the two 15 cabins began to drift away (we hadn't heard from the 15 - C and D cabins yet).

"Hey, Emily, want to have dinner with my friends and me?" Matsuri asked quietly. She seemed to have tagged me as her potential new best friend, I think because we had something in common with the whole gun thing.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, and we waved goodbye to the others, and went looking for Matsuri's friends. I took the opportunity to ask about Garaa.

"Oh, he's the _best_." Matsuri gushed, and I began to wonder if maybe she didn't have a crush on this Garaa person. "He's so _kind_ and _considerate_ and _thoughtful_..."

"Uh huh..." I had just spotted my sister, and I waved to her.

She waved back, and then went back to chatting a mile a minute with the raven-haired, white-eyed girl beside her, whom I just assumed was Hinata's little sister, and I continued walking with Matsuri, glad that my sister didn't need me and also...a little bit sad?

The sad feelings went away when we found Matsuri's friends, all Suna cadets.

"Guys," Matsuri said, proudly introducing me. "This is Emily Powers. Emily, these are the Sabakus." They all looked up at me. "Temari, the oldest, at seventeen."

"Hello." I said to her.

"Hey." Temari said, by way of greeting, before placing the finishing touches on her veggie burger - a sprig of parsnip.

"Very nice." Matsuri giggled, and then went on with her introductions. "This is Kankurou. He is our senior by one year." I looked at the handsome boy with golden brown hair and matching eyes, and I'm sure my face pinkened.

"H-hi there!" I squeaked. _What's wrong with me? He's just a guy...a...nice...looking...guy..._

"Hi." It didn't help when he grinned at me and, if I'd been in a cartoon, then I would have turned into a puddle of water right then and there. As it was I just smiled back, and then let Matsuri introduce me to her beloved Garaa, who was the same age as us.

He looked kind of like a cross between hi two older siblings. He was small, like me, with spiky blood-red hair and jade green eyes rimmed in dark black...eyeliner? I hoped so. He also had a blood red tattoo on the left side of his forehead, the Kanji for 'love'. Hmm...

"Hn." He nodded to me when Matsuri introduced us.

_Not a big talker, I guess..._ I thought, and sat down, before immediately springing up again. "Umm, I'll be back! Save me a hamburger!" I sprinted up the path towards the cabins, but I _did_ hear Kankurou say: "She's cute _and_ she's got good taste in food!" And Temari cried: "Kankurou!"

I rolled my eyes and kept on running, until I reached our cabin. I flung myself in, slammed the door shut, and only then did I groan. "I great, just _great_!" I walked around the cabin, cursing a little bit more, before I walked over to the mirror, pulled down my shorts and examined the mosquito bites on the back of my thighs and calves. "Do I _look_ like a blood bank for hungry mosquitoes!?" I yelled, to nobody in particular.

There was no answer and, since I didn't have any calamine lotion, I had to just pull up my shorts and stalk out of the cabin. I've always heard mozzies were attracted to blue, and I guess it's true (hey, that rhymes!).

I was on my way down the forest path towards the grassy area, not looking where I was going, and suddenly I tripped over something. It yelped. _I_ yelped, as I fell to the ground, and then I groaned. This was not going my way...

I sort of sighed, and then rolled over - and something jumped onto my chest. I gasped, thinking about cougars, and then suddenly something began licking my face. I gasped again, this time in surprise, and that was when I realised that I was dealing not with a ferocious wild cat-dog...thing...but a harmless (I think) little puppy dog.

"Well...hello little one," Why do animals always get attracted to me? "Where'd you come from? Can you...get off my chest?"

"Bark!"

"I hope that didn't mean no..."

"Akamaru!" A boy's voice suddenly yelled, and two boys my own age, Konoha cadets, came running up to me. The speaker had messy brown hair and dark eyes, and looked vaguely familiar. The other boy had dark hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. "Akamaru!" The familiar boy scooped the dog, Akamaru, off of my chest, and then reached a hand down to pull me up.

"Thanks." I said, dusting myself off and checking to make sure my necklace was still on (it was). "Is that, umm, your dog?"

"Yeah," The boy looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry if he bothered you, but he seems to really like you..." He was looking at me in admiration.

"What's he doing here?" I interrupted, scratching said dog's ears despite. "I didn't think dogs were allowed at camp..."

"You thought right," The sunglasses-wearing boy spoke up. "But Kiba never goes anywhere without Akamaru."

"Kiba?" I repeated, glancing at the dog-boy. Then, I realised why he looked so familiar! "Oh, you must be...Hana's brother! She's the CIT in my cabin. She said she likes animals too." I remembered, as Akamaru licked my hand.

"And you?" Kiba looked at me. "How do you feel about them?"

"They're pretty cool," I said, slightly missing Kiba's hidden question. "Horses, dogs, foxes, cats, they're all great, except..." I said, glancing down at my legs. "The mozzies are eating me alive..."

Glasses-boy suddenly smiled. "Ah, I think I can help you..."

"Yeah, typical," Kiba grinned. "Shino, like the _rest_ of the Aburames, is a _total_ bug freak! He's got some special insect repellant..."

"Really!?" I exclaimed, turning back to Shino. "Oh, can I use some, please?"

Shino nodded. "Okay." And he took a spray can out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Aburame Bug-Off..." I read. "Oh, _that_ Aburame! Yeah, we've heard of your products in Taki, this is great!" I sprayed some of the stuff on my arms and legs, and then on the backs of my hands to rub onto my face. "Thanks, you're a life-saver..." I said, and handed the spray can back to Shino but he said: "Keep it, I have others."

"I'm sure," I said, placing the small spray can in my own pocket, and patting Akamaru again. "Being Shibi's son, and the heir of the Aburame Corp." I glanced over my shoulder. "Someone's coming!"

Shino and Kiba exchanged a glance, Akamaru gave my hand one last affectionate lick, and then they disappeared into the trees, just as Karin came around the bend of the path.

"There you are." She said, taking my arm. "I've been looking all over for you. Come on, my friends wanna meet you, and dinner's almost over."

_There goes my hamburger..._ I thought.

oOo

Karin's friends turned out to be Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi (is she named for the lake or the lake named for her?) and...the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Looking at him, I could sort of see why he has a fan club. He had onyx eyes and coal black hair, and a cool, assured look about him. He greeted me coolly, his eyes only lighting up slightly but the rest of his face remained stony almost.

Zaku, on the other hand, had a cocky grin. He wore his dark hair all spiked up and he had black eyes and an arrogant nature. We recognised each other from the Roll 'N' Rock straight away, and exchanged a few friendly words before he returned to an argument with Sasuke.

Dosu was wrapped up in bandages, and I didn't want to ask why. I didn't have to. Karin was only too happy to explain about the fire, and Dosu looked like he wanted to kill her. His one dark eye that was showing looked fierce. He had a low, cool voice, and I liked him, probably because, like Zaku, he said exactly what he felt, not like some weird people that aim to please. Wishy-washy, I think they're called...

And Kin, who treated Karin like her sister, had long raven-coloured hair tied up in a bow, cool steel grey eyes and a cool, steely but slightly friendly nature.

All of them, like Karin, were from Oto (Sasuke had a scratch through his Konoha cadet headband, you could tell from the way he was hanging out with Oto cadets that he had switched villages), and they were our seniors by one year. (Sempai!).

Karin, with her bright pink hair and dark eyes, sat down next to Kin, leaving me to sit down beside her.

"Okay, so Emily's the one who sang that duet with the Hyuga, right?" Kin asked, and Karin nodded.

"Yeah, isn't she great?" The pink-haired said, and something in her voice made me look up. Her eyes did not say what her mouth said.

"Oh, so _that_ was you?" Dosu looked at me. "The one they dubbed..."

"Please don't say it." I blushed.

"What?" Zaku grinned. "The _Angel of Taki_."

My mouth fell open. "You said it!" He laughed. I sighed. "Okay, that's gonna follow me around as much as Neji Hyuga's reputation is..."

"Neji..." Sasuke suddenly spoke, and everything around us went quiet. The five of us looked at him. His eyes looked angry, but his voice remained cool as he said: "I wouldn't associate any _good_ person with Neji..." He looked directly at me when he said this.

"Umm..." I tried to remember what Neji was like. A little bit arrogant, always speaking about fate and stuff, but a nice enough person, rather gallant and very protective of his family and friends...I had the feeling Neji and Sasuke didn't see eye-to-eye on something, they might even be enemies...I certainly didn't want to get involved in _that_. "Umm..."

"Emily," Sasuke looked at me. "What kind of a person is Neji Hyuga?"

"Umm..." I said, looking around, and my gaze landed on the BBQ tops and food available. "Oh my God, there's still some hamburgers and bacon left!" I hightailed it towards there, away from the Oto students. "Huuuuungryyyy!!!!" I yelled, and got myself away from the sticky situation, although I could still feel Sasuke's cool onyx eyes on me...


	4. Dickory Dickory Dare

CHAPTER FOUR

Dickory Dickory Dare

That night, we had a sing-a-long with the rest of the girls at camp. The boys went back to their own side and had a sing-a-long of their own, and so I stood with my cabin and tried not to sing too loudly.

The small conversation between Karin and Kin was still in my mind.

"_Okay, so Emily's the one who sang that duet with the Hyuga, right?"_

"_Yeah, isn't she great?"_

What was _that_ supposed to mean? And, Sasuke's reaction to my knowing Neji was...not too enthusiastic, to say the very least. I really thought I'd have to keep out of this one...

I was sitting in between Hinata and Matsuri. On my left, Hinata had a soft, gentle voice like whispering willows. On my right, Matsuri's voice was strangely deep, although not masculine at all it didn't seem to match her normal voice. It was deep, rich and throaty, and I liked it. Tenten, sitting beside Hinata, had a voice a little bit like mine, strong and powerful and slightly soprano. Our CIT's, sitting nearby, had high soprano voices like twin bells.

I could also hear this _very_ soprano voice, and it attracted the attention of my fellow bunk-mates. We scanned the area in search of the voice.

"There!" Matsuri suddenly whispered, and we followed her gaze over to...

"It's Anko!" Tenten exclaimed.

She glanced over in our direction and we pretended to look at something else. When she looked away, we exchanged a glance and started giggling.

"Camp's going to be fun, isn't it guys?" Tenten said, grinning as the song finished.

"I hope so." Matsuri replied, exchanging a glance with me. I read her glance. She still didn't trust Tenten that much.

"I heard from Hana that we're going to have a talent quest on the last week of camp..." Hinata said shyly, and then she grinned. "Oh goody, we're singing this song, my mum used to sing it to Hanabi and me when we were little!"

"My Dad used to sing this to Penny and me all the time." I remembered, and we began singing the old nursery rhyme song (I don't know _why_ Tsunade started us singing it...)

...

_Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock,_

_The clock struck one..._

_The mouse ran down..._

_Hickory dickory dock!_

_---_

_Dickory dickory dare, the pig flew up in the air,_

_The man in brown..._

_Soon brought him down..._

_Dickory dickory dare..._

...

I'd always loved that second verse, it's so funny. I always liked to believe that the pig flew up in the air as a _dare_, hence the first part of the rhyme.

As I settled down onto the grass, a nagging feeling began tugging at my stomach. Something Hinata had said...

Oh well. I smiled to myself and watched as a shooting star flew across the sky (or was it a flying _pig_?). Camp was going to be great...

oOo

That night, after lights out, Anko had to tell us eight times to go to sleep, before she threatened to make us sleep _outside_ and we all shut up. We lay in bed, listening to the crickets chirping in the woods outside, and the deep breathing of both our CIT's and, soon, or counselor.

None of us campers could sleep though, and we all lay awake in silence, not _daring_ to say a word for fear of Anko's threat. And so we lay there listening to the Iwa Mountains and Camp Gobi at night. I strained my ears far enough and thought I heard an owl hooting, and the distant lapping of the waters on Lake Gobi's edge. The water was a reassurance, after all I come from Taki, where water (especially water_falls_) are _everywhere_. I thought of Mum, sleeping all alone in our big old house, and I sighed. I hoped she wouldn't be _too_ lonely. Maybe she would buy a dog or something whilst Penny and I were away. The thought cheered me up a bit, and I glanced at the shelf beside my bed.

Aside from my water bottle, hopping-frogs stationary and retainer case (I am a sad owner of those little plastic teeth straighteners) my top shelf was also playing host to the music box from my great-grandmother, and the doll that looks like me that my cousin made for me. I never go anywhere without them, and I remembered that evening, before we went to bed (not necessarily to _sleep_) when I had taken them out of my bag and unwrapped the plastic that I had wound around them for safe-keeping.

OoO

"_Oh Emily, those are gorgeous!" Matsuri had exclaimed, running a hand over the doll's sky blue dress and frilled lilac bonnet and apron._

_Tenten was more interested in the music box, which was made of phony (I think) gold and studded with dozens of pretend (I think) jewels._

"_It's not expensive but I like it." I said, and the other girls agreed._

_We sat on Matsuri's bunk in our PJ's and I opened the music box, which played - you guessed it - Hickory Dickory Dock._

_We all laughed as the little silver plated (I think) mouse ran up the clock inside the music box. Some music boxes feature a dancing princess or a swan on a lake, but _mine_ has a mouse running up a grandfather clock!_

"_It was made many, many years ago for my great-great-great-great grandmother by my great x four grandfather, who was courting her at that time." I explained, as the music ran down and I closed the lid._

_Hinata had a faraway look in her eyes. "Do you know what I brought with me?" She didn't wait for an answer, and instead went over to her shelves and took down an ancient-looking silver mirror and matching brush._

"_Oh, I was noticing them before." Matsuri said. "Where'd you get them?"_

"_From my mother," Hinata said, letting us see the pretty items. "Before she, umm...died of cancer..."_

_We all said sympathetic things._

"_Anyway, they were...given to her by my father, when they were courting..." Hinata smiled, and blushed, and we all smiled too. All four of us seemed the romantic types. Tenten, I noticed, seemed very quiet, and I was _just _about to ask her what was wrong when Anko came in and told us it was time for bed._

OoO

I smiled, thinking about all of the fun I was going to have at camp. I hoped I'd see Matsuri's friends, the Sabakus, again, and I hoped I'd see Shino and Kiba and Akamaru again. I wanted to find out _how_ Kiba had snuck his dog into camp.

I wasn't too fussed about seeing the girls in 15-A again, and I could wait to see Karin's friends again, although Dosu and Zaku didn't seem that bad, but Kin and Sasuke gave me the chills.

I began to count sheep. _One...two...three...four...five..._

I got up to about twenty-seven before I began to feel sleepy, and I thought I might have _just_ found my sleepy time after all...

Then...

_Scritch scratch..._

"What was that?" Matsuri was still awake, and I heard her sit up in bed.

"Huh?" Tenten mumbled from her bunk. "Wazzup?"

"I heard something..." Matsuri whispered.

_Scritchity scratchety...creeeeaaaak..._

"So did I..." Hinata whispered.

I began to think about cougars again, as the door opened quietly. _Oh no oh no oh no!!!_

_Creeeeaaaak..._

I was holding my breath. I think everyone was. Anko and our CIT's were sleeping blissfully through this, how could they..?

"ROAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" A terrible beast leapt into the room and it's face was all bloody and so was it's body and it had horns!

Hinata, Tenten and Matsuri screamed. I've never been much of a screamer (mum never let Penny and me scream and squeal like, as she puts it, too stuck pigs) but I managed a very scared and startled: "Oh my God!" And that was when the 'thing' began laughing.

"Huh?" Tenten said, as our CIT's woke up and Anko ripped back the curtains to her bed.

"What's going on here!?" She asked angrily, as the 'monster' leaned against the doorframe, laughing, and more laughter could be heard coming from outside.

"Wait a minute!" Tenten's surprise was instantly replaced by anger. "That's not a monster, it's the boys!" I heard her leap out of bed with a mighty crash, and I'm sure that the floorboards cracked as she landed, and then she was racing across the length of the room, after the would-be monster.

Not to be outdone, Matsuri, Hinata and I raced after her, and Anko, Hana and Ayame raced after us.

We raced out into the moonlit and firefly-lit night, just in time to see Tenten crash-tackle somebody to the ground.

"Hey!" Our monster yelled. "Get off me Tenten!"

"That sounds like Naruto's voice!" Hinata exclaimed, as we hurried down the steps of our cabin and across the path to the grassy area.

"That's because it _is_ Naruto Uzumaki!" Ayame realised, as Hana and Anko disappeared into the trees.

"Who?" I asked, as lights turned on in other cabins, campers, CIT's and counselors alike awoken by our screaming.

"Naruto Uzumaki is Konoha's biggest prankster," Ayame explained, as Tenten struggled with our assailant. "And I know because he's always on clean-up duty at Ichigo's Ramen, where I work, because he's broken some dish or spilled another customer's ramen. _How_ he managed to become a cadet is _beyond_ me."

"Well, that makes two of us then." Matsuri commented, as Hana and Anko reemerged from the forest, dragging two people along with them.

Anko was holding a familiar-looking golden-haired boy by the scruff of his top, and Hana was dragging another familiar-looking boy by the arm...

"Kankurou!" I recognised the angry voice of Temari Sabaku as she came flying down the path to meet her brother. "Oh, I should have _known_!" She added, cuffing her oldest younger brother around the ear.

"Hey, watch it sis!" Kankurou complained.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried softly, seeing Hana's younger brother in the cabin light now. "What are you..?"

"Scaring the hell out of you guys, and Kami, it worked!" Kankurou cried gleefully, which earned him _another_ whack from his big sister. "Ow!"

Tenten, meanwhile, had wrestled Naruto into submission, by pinning him to the ground and holding one arm behind his back.

"I was _not_ scared!" Tenten cried, and I recognised a blow to one's pride when I saw one. "I was _surprised_! That's a different thing!" And she twisted Naruto's arm around even more.

"Ow! Tenten! Mercy, mercy!" Naruto shrieked, just as the blonde form of Tsunade came hurrying down the path towards us, taking long, angry steps.

"_What_ in Kami's name is going _on_ here!?" She cried angrily and then, seeing Naruto on the ground, apparently bleeding, with Tenten holding him down, she yelled: "Naruto Uzumaki! _Explain yourself_!"

"It was Jiraiya's idea!" Naruto whined, and everyone else's eyes opened wide, except for Kiba and Kankurou, who just nodded vigorously when Tsunade looked at them to check.

"Oh it _was_, was it?" Tsunade mused, as Tenten _finally_ got off of Naruto and came back over to us, covered in tomato sauce. Tsunade went on: "Okay then, I think I may escort you three," She meant the boys. "Back to your own side of the camp, and have a little chat with you _and_ Jiraiya. Girls," She added, glancing at us. "Back to bed."

"Yes Tsunade." We said.

Suddenly, I noticed what all of us were wearing. PJ's...

Hinata in her frilly white and pink nighty, Matsuri in her boxer shorts and silk top, Tenten in a long old sports top and me in me pink silk (slightly see-through) nighty.

We all hightailed it back to our cabins and slept the rest of the night with our door locked, just in case...


	5. The Rivalry

CHAPTER FIVE

The Rivalry

_Dear Mum,_

_..._

_I'm writing this as I finish my bacon and eggs. Not as good as _your_ cooking, though!_

_..._

_It's day two of camp, and we're off to a fun start! Last night, some of the boys played a trick on us, so we didn't get much sleep but I feel wide awake! The girls in my cabin - Hinata, Tenten and Matsuri - are really nice. I met Hinata's cousin, Neji, at the RNR, remember? Our CIT's, Ayame and Hana, are nice too, and our counselor, Anko, is...well, let's just say she's like that sport teacher I used to have in year two. _Eccentric_._

_..._

_Tsunade just announced the activities for today. The fifteen year olds are going horseback riding this morning, and then swimming in the lake this afternoon._

_Penny's having fun too, she made friends with Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Their age-group is going on a nature-hike this morning, and then they're going to the arts and crafts cabin after lunch._

_..._

_One of the boys who scared us last night, Kiba, is Hana's younger brother and guess what? He brought his _dog_ to camp with him. Akamaru is hiding out in their dorm. I wonder how long Kiba can keep him a secret..._

_..._

_Well, we're about to head out to the stables now. I miss you heaps, and I'll write again soon!_

_Love, Emily._

OoO

I'd just finished my letter when Anko stood up and announced that it was time to head out to the stables.

Finally!

I stood up quickly. The thought of spending the entire morning on horseback made me feel happy and light, like I'd just had a million hours sleep.

Suddenly, a male's voice called out: "We need a counselor to supervise the twelve year olds softball game!"

"I can do that, Ibiki!" Anko called, and hurried over to him.

Hey, wait a minute!

I hurried after her. "Anko! Anko!" I called.

"What is it?" She turned around, standing beside a tall man wearing a Konoha cadets bandana over his head.

"I thought we were going horse-riding!" I said, sort of yelling to be heard over the noise of the mess hall, which had reached an all-time high, mainly because the twelve year olds _really_ wanted to play softball

"Oh, yeah, right." Anko looked around, and her gaze landed on a silver-haired man wearing a mask. "AhKAKASHI!!" She shouted, and the silver-haired man looked up, before trotting over to us, with an orange _adults_ book in his hand.

"Anko?" He said calmly.

"You and Ayame are taking the fifteens in A and B horseback riding, so get used to it!" Whoa! Did Anko talk like this to _everybody_?

Apparently so

oOo

The girls in cabins 15 – A and B trekked down to the stables. I glanced at us all. My cabin and I were wearing jeans and t-shirts and old boots, and carrying riding helmets.

Sakura, Ino and Karin, on the other hand (their bunkmate hadn't wanted to come, apparently you have a choice to do camp activities or not) were decked out in cream jodhpur riding pants and tops with high collars called rat-catchers (how appropriate). They carried black velvet helmets and riding crops, and wore high black boots.

"Won't you get hot in that?" I asked Karin.

She gave me a Look. "_Sasuke's_ coming on the trail with us."

"Oh, of course." I hurried to catch up with Matsuri.

oOo

"Okay, is everyone here?" Kakashi Hatake looked around. "Oh dear, this is a problem. We're supposed to have buddies on the trail, but we're one camper short"

Shino Aburame suddenly came out of the stables, dressed for riding. "Is it alright if I join you guys?" He asked, adjusting his sunglasses. "I'd rather _not_ share Kiba and Naruto's punishment."

We all snickered, even Hinata. Everyone who was everyone knew that Kiba, Naruto and Kankurou had been punished for their little trick the night before. They had to much out the stables. What a shame (insert evil laughter here)

"Well, that solves _that_ problem." Kakashi said, and proceeded to send us into the paddocks to get our horses, which were calm, special Camp Gobi horses.

He also paired us off into buddies, which presented a problem. A BIG problem

See, Sakura, on a strawberry roan mare called (what else?) Strawberry, was paired up with Shino, on a blue roan gelding called Flik. (Lol). Well, Sakura does _not_ like bug-freak (as she calls him) at all. Full stop.

Ino laughed at Sakura, until she and her cremello mare (blue eyes!) Cream got paired up with afat kid called Chouji Akamichi and his light bay gelding Donut.

"What!?" Ino wailed. "I wanted to go with Sasuke, not fat-ass!"

Chouji halted in his steps.

"Run." Chouji's best friend Shikamaru Nara advised her.

Ino ran. Chouji chased.

"Moving on" Kakashi said, as if nothing had happened.

He paired Shika and his dark bay gelding Trouble up with Hinata, who was riding a gorgeous dappled grey mare called Starlight, who had a perfect six-point star on her forehead.

Karin, on a strawberry roan mare called Marshmallow, got paired up with an energetic kid called Rock Lee, and his equally energetic light grey mare, Swifty.

"How youthful this horse is!" Lee exclaimed.

I saw Karin roll her eyes, and glance woefully at Sasuke.

_If I get paired up with Sasuke, then I'm toast___ I realized, and prayed that Kakashi could read minds, because I was sending him all these signals saying '_don't_ pair me up with Ssauke'!

I was in luck – sort of.

Sasuke, on a jet black gelding called Charon, got paired up withNeji (on a piebald mare called Blackbird, also lol).

Everyone saw the glares those two (people) gave each other, but no one paid attention, as Matsuri on a cream buckskin gelding called Sandy got paired up with Tenten, on a piebald called Panda.

"What? But I wanted to go with Garaa!" Matsuri exclaimed. She _didn't_ say that she didn't want to go with Tenten, but I could tell.

"Sorry." I told her, as Garaa went to get his golden buckskin gelding Red River (cream buckskins are yellow with black manes and tails, and golden buckskins are like golden-red colours, with black manes and tails). I found the horse Kakashi had pointed out to me, a stunning metallic gold Akhal Teke mare named Lunar, because of the crescent moon on her forehead. (A/n: And then the mare talked and told Emily she was Sailor Moon!)

"Well, shall we head out?" Said Kakashi, from atop his silvery-grey stallion, Silver.

"Aye!" We all said, and mounted our horses. I felt as if I was sitting on top of the world, and drew my horse up beside Garaa. He glanced at me, but didn't say anything as we set off, with Ayame on a big orange chestnut mare named Valencia riding at the back, and Kakashi at the lead.

oOo

"Teamwork is important," Kakashi said. "Very important." He stressed.

He told us this just after he told us that there would be a camp sports week, in which gender/age-groups would be competing against each other for trophies, in events such as soft ball, swimming and, of course, horseback riding.

"This won't interfere with the talent quest, will it?" Karin called, and Kakashi said no, it wouldn't.

_Hmm___ I thought.

"It won't interfere with the two-day survival test, will it?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"No, that's still on." Kakashi said cheerfully, and you could tell Sakura, Ino and Karin wanted to groan, but didn't because Sasuke seemed to be looking forward to it

Kakashi, who had been _reading_ whilst on horseback, suddenly seemed to sense the tension. "Okay, how about a race?" He asked, and we all perked up. The horse's ears pricked up at the word 'race', and everyone listened in. "I'll divide you into two teams," Kakashi said, and I had the feeling that these teams would be _very_ opposing. "And we'll have a relay race from here," He pointed to a scary-looking tree. "To there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to a rock shaped like a piece of Swiss cheese, I kid you not

I looked around at the determined faces.

Kakashi and Ayame divided us into two teams. Hinata, Chouji, Karin, Tenten, Sakura, Shika and Sasuke would face me, Garaa, Matsuri, Ino, Shino, Lee and Neji

This was going to be interesting

"What do we get when we win?" Sasuke called out.

"Don't you mean _if_?" Neji replied.

They glared at each other. I rolled my eyes.

When Kakashi told us what would happen if we lost, we _all_ vowed to win

oOo

"Go!" Ayame called. Starlight and Lunar were off at canters, which was all Kakashi would let us do. We all knew how to ride, but the ground wasn't exactly galloping-ground

I noticed that both mine and Hinata's horses seemed evenly matched, their paces were even, their strides extended and long. I tagged Garaa's hand at the same time Hinata tagged Chouji's hand, but our team pulled ahead because Red River had longer strides then Donut.

The other team managed to pull ahead during the second last leg, mainly because of Lee and Swifty, both of whom seemed to have boundless energy. Shika and Trouble didn't stand a chance

Soon, it would be Neji and Sasuke's turn to race. This seemed to be what the race was _really_ about.

"Let's see what that old nag can do," Sasuke mocked. "And the horse too!" He added, and I watched Neji's eyes flash.

I didn't have to watch the race to know what would happen. On _no_ accounts would Neji allow himself to lose. He wanted to win, and win he did! I don't think Blackbird liked being insulted either. _I_ didn't like them being insulted...

Which was why I managed to call out: "Go Neji!"

I think Neji and Blackbird heard me, the horse certainly ran faster and they beat Sasuke and Charon by a nose!

"Yeah!" All of our team was cheering, and slapping high fives and our horses neighed happily. This means we didn't have to muck out the stables for the whole week!

You should have seen Sakura and Sasuke's faces! They looked livid. Furious. A twelve out of ten on the angry-o-meter.

Neji, in comparison, looked thrilled, as if Christmas had come early, but he did manage to shoot Hinata a sympathetic smile, which was soon replaced by a look of glee because Kakashi, just to be sure nobody had missed what had happened, announced that our team had won and the other team had...not.

"S-Sasuke, mucking out stables!" Ino exclaimed, almost as angry as the...not winning team.

"That's right," Kakashi looked at her calmly from atop his silver horse. "Unless you'd like to help him?"

Ino didn't reply. You could tell she was torn. Help Sasuke, and get totally dirty mucking out stables? Or not help him, and he'd get to spend more time with Sakura and Karin, who were smirking at Ino's lack of answer, even though they'd seen be up to their elbows in horse manure (well, theoretically...)

"I also noticed," Kakashi went on, looking at us winning team. "That there was a...certain, lack of cheering..."

Matsuri and I exchanged a glance, and then she said: "Hey! Kakashi, Emily cheered...once..." She finished, meekly, and glanced at Neji. "For...Neji..."

"Yeah, _once_." Tenten said, only half joking.

"Hey!" Matsuri _didn't_ take it as a joke. "I didn't notice _you_ doing any cheering, Tenten!"

"Same for you, Matsuri!" Tenten shot back.

"Guys..." I began, but Kakashi cut me off.

"Okay, I can see," He said. "That this lack of team work needs some...work. I think that all of you mucking out the stables this week won't be so bad, for not cheering on your team mates..."

All of our mouths dropped open. Eyes opened wide. Even the horses seemed shocked.

I couldn't help it. I don't _mind_ hard work but... "Even me?"

Kakashi looked straight at me. "Are you volunteering?" He asked me.

My face flushed. I guess my cheering had been acceptable! But, I couldn't back out now...

I said: "Of course. A Taki cadet _never_ shirks her responsibilities. I accept my mission, sir!" I saluted!

A couple of people giggled, and Karin, I saw, rolled her eyes and nudged Sasuke, who was next to her. But he, like Neji, Garaa, Matsuri, Hinata and Tenten, were staring at me, admiration in their eyes.

Kakashi regarded me carefully, and then nodded. "That's good then. Well, we'd better get back so that you can all start work!" He turned Silver around and we began heading for home, err, camp...

I kept to the back, however, between Ayame and Tenten. We'd sort of ditched our trail buddies, Sasuke was stuck in between Ino and Sakura, and Matsuri was riding right alongside Garaa.

I was embarrassed, not because of what I'd said, but because of _what_ I'd said. My father used to say that all the time (his instead of her, of course) and some things just sort of...stick. He was a cadet too, naturally, and a well-known one. I knew without a doubt that Kakashi had recognised my father's words...

Suddenly, I realised that somebody on a black and white horse was riding beside me. It was Neji.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hi." I replied, feeling a little bit shy. I hadn't spoken to Neji since the RNR, and I wondered what he had to say to me.

"Long time no see, aye?" He said.

"Aye." I agreed, pulling up Lunar's head as she reached down for a bite of grass.

"It's almost like," Neji went on, thoughtfully. "_Destiny_, that we met again, isn't it?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, accidentally pulling back on the reins. Lunar tossed her head in protest, and I patted her neck and urged her forward again, to walk beside Neji. "Umm, d-destiny you say?" He nodded. "Hmm..."

"It's just a thought..." He said.

"Of course." I agreed. What else could it be?

Neji began humming, a song I recognised as _Wonderwall_. I began humming too, and then we both began singing, for something to do.

"_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now..._"

_Wait! What _am_ I singing!?_ I glanced at Neji. _He_ knew what he was singing...his eyes said it all.

We were about halfway back to camp when I noticed that Sasuke had managed to get rid of two of his fan girls, and was riding on the other side of me.

"Emily," He said, when Neji and I reached a stopping place (the end of the song). "I'm sorry about what happened with my friends last night."

"Don't be." I replied, staring down at Lunar's metallic mane.

"Karin and Kin can be a little bit...pushy, sometimes." Sasuke went on.

They're_ not the pushy ones, Sasuke Uchiha._ I thought.

I only _thought_ that, but Neji _said_ it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke said, his eyes flashing but his face remained calm. "Are we talking about me or you?"

Neji's own eyes flashed.

I whispered to Lunar: "_Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you..._"


	6. Sociable Sai

CHAPTER SIX

Sociable Sai

"Wake up Emily, wake up..."

"Uh...no..." I mumbled, trying to get back to my wonderful dream, where I was five years old and ice-skating with my family. There were a lot of other people at the rink, including a kid a year older then me and his older brother. The kid was...gothic, I think. And...really smart but he often said what he thought. He called me Mr. Ugly, for some reason...I cried.

But, Matsuri was shaking my shoulder, attempting to wake me up, and I had no choice but to comply. I opened my eyes, and rubbed the grit out of them as I sat up. I saw Matsuri standing on the ladder to my top bunk, and Hinata and Tenten hovering by the door, already dressed to go. It was hardly light outside.

"Wh-what _time_ is it?" I asked, trying to locate a clock.

"Five-thirty." Anko appeared at the door.

"What!?" I cried. _Five-thirty!?_

"We have to get to the stables, for muck-out duty." Tenten reminded me.

"Mu...wh...for...?" I was out of bed in about a second, and getting dressed in record time. There was no time to waste!

oOo

In no time at all, my cabin mates and I were walking the short distance to the stables, marveling at the beauty of the camp in the morning, the pink sky, the sun rising and seeing it on the waters of the lake.

The deer.

"Not as nice as the deer the Naras raise." Tenten commented.

"The Naras? You mean Shika's family?" I asked, as one of the 'not as nice' deer bounded away into the forest.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "The Nara deers are really beautiful."

"Hmm..." I replied, not sure what else to say.

We arrived at the stables and found the boys, plus Naruto, Kiba and Kankurou, waiting for us.

"There you are!" Kankurou said, grinning. "I was afraid I'd have to come and get you!"

"It's my fault," I admitted. "I didn't wake up on time..." I blushed.

"Aww," Kankurou teased me. "Getting your beauty sleep?" He suddenly yelped, as Garaa stomped down on his foot - hard.

The rest of us laughed, just as Ino, Karin and Sakura showed up, yawning as they did and being shepherded by Kakashi.

"I had to get Shizune to wake them up." Kakashi informed us, taking out his book and leaning against a wall. "Okay kids, get to work."

We all exchanged a glance, and then walked into the stables and got to work.

On the way in, Tenten handed out Mentos, since we didn't know how long we'd be working for, and most of us were slightly hungry. (Chouji took _two_ Mentoses).

oOo

We had been working for about half an hour, when Karin suddenly threw down her pitchfork and cried: "I can't do this is too hard!"

"Oh stop complaining Karin!" Sakura snapped. She glared at the other pink-haired girl. "You do _much_ harder work as a cadet!"

"Like _you'd_ know Miss. _Medic_! Anyway," Karin leaned against a stall door. "I came to summer camp to get _away_ from all of that hard work!"

"Oh whine whine whine, complain complain complain!" Ino said in a high voice. "Is that _all_ you ever do, Karin?"

"Shut up Ino pig!" Karin cried.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "_I'm_ the only one who can call her that!"

"I don't need _you_ defending me, billboard brow!" Ino snapped.

"_Fine_ with me!" Sakura retorted.

By now, everyone else had stopped work and was staring at them. Shika, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Naruto were finishing mucking out stalls. Matsuri, Garaa, Kiba and Kankurou were sweeping the floors. And Sasuke and I were _trying_ to deal with this horse who had a sore leg, and needed its bandages changed. I would hold the horse's lead rope, and Sasuke would retie the bandage, except the poor horse kept on jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. Sasuke stood up, frustrated, and stood beside me, arms crossed. We didn't have much of a chance to watch the three girls argue, because when Sakura said her retort, she threw _her_ pitchfork onto the floor, which landed near the injured horse. The horse reared (which was going to be _really_ bad for his leg) and ripped the lead rope out of my hands.

"Aurgh!" I cried, feeling the rope cutting into my hands.

"Move!" Sasuke cried, grabbing me and moving me out of the way of the horse's hooves. We fell into a pile of straw that had just been moved out of a stall, and watched as someone rushed up and grabbed the horse's halter, talking soothingly to him and patting his neck until the horse calmed down. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and very pale skin. He looked familiar...

People began moving then, walking forward to see if everyone was okay and congratulate this stranger who'd calmed down the terrified horse.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me. I looked at him, and realised that his face was inches away from mine. His onyx eyes were concerned (even though his face remained expressionless) and his breath smelled nice because of the Mentos. He took my hands in his, and examined the grazes on them.

"I'm okay." I assured him, as we sat up, and then stood up. We were sort of covered in straw and you-know-what, but I didn't pay any attention to that, because the guy holding the horse's halter turned around.

"So, we meet again, Mr. Ugly." He said to me.

My heart stopped. This was the kid I had met ten years ago at the skating rink! Who was he...this now Konoha cadet...his name was...

"Sai?" Naruto said. "What the heck are _you_ doing here so early?"

I noticed Sakura, Ino and Karin all staring at me, and I realised it was because Sasuke was still holding my hand. His hand felt warm around my own, stopping the pain somehow, but I wasn't paying attention to that at the moment. My mind was fixed on Sai, who was staring at me. How _dare_ he, a complete stranger, call me _Mr. Ugly_!? I don't really care about my looks, but that didn't give him any right to call me _that_!

Just then, a man wearing dark sunglasses, a shirt, jeans and a Konoha bandana appeared from the tack room, and took stock of the situation. He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, and said: "Sai? Is there a problem here?"

"No Ebisu." Sai replied, tying the horse (whose name was Bob) to a peg on the wall, and then he turned and walked away. "Oh, by the way that look really suits you, Mr. Ugly." He called over his shoulder to me.

I began shaking, quivering in rage, and I would have starting screaming bloody murder at our poor friend Sai, except Sasuke was still holding my hand, and he said: "Calm down."

I did.

But, I was still angry.

oOo

It was terrible. It was horrible. It was inhumane, cruel and unusual.

But, it was.

All day, no matter _where_ I went, it seemed that _Sai_ always showed up there too. I just could not escape him.

He was in the infirmary when I was getting my hands cleaned and wrapped in medic tape stuff.

He was sitting near our table at breakfast, which was omelette today.

He was in the arts and crafts cabin when I was, as we all made lanyards for whistles (mine was blue, black and purple, evil colours).

His cabin went swimming when my cabin did, and we all watched as Chouji Akamichi jumped in and promptly sank and had to be rescued by someone.

He was standing behind me in the lunch line (and, I could feel his _eyes_ boring holes into my back as I accepted the chicken macaroni from the lunch lady, whose name was Konan - she's also a CIT).

It was so unfair.

"Aurgh!" I cried, coming out of the mess hall after lunch, and standing on the grass with Hinata, Tenten and Matsuri. "Why won't he leave me alone!? If he really thinks I'm Mr. Ugly, why does he keep showing up everywhere I am!!??" I hadn't _meant_ to say it that loudly, but everyone stopped walking and stared at me. I blushed, and turned around, and my cabin mates and I walked back to our cabin.

"You have free time now, remember?" Ayame said, on her way out as we reached our cabin.

"Cool." Tenten said, turning on her heel again. "I'm gonna go play footy with the others." She turned and loped off towards the playing field.

"I'm gonna have a little kitty cat nap, I think." Matsuri said, climbing onto her bunk and lying down. "Who'll wake me when it gets dark?"

"I will." Hinata said, sitting down on her bed and taking out a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm gonna write home to my Father." She added.

I sighed. "I'll take a walk." I said, and turned to go.

"Okay." Matsuri and Hinata said, a little bit worriedly.

oOo

I don't know why, but I ended up in the stables, by some chance. There was nobody in the aisle, so I walked along it, taking my time and breathing in deeply every so often, because a stable is one fo the greatest places in the world (in my opinion). I said hi to Bob, Lunar, Sandy, Blackbird and Charon, who were munching on hay in their stalls.

I was just patting Charon on the neck, when I heard voices coming from the tack room (where the saddles and bridles are kept) and voices.

The voices of Sasuke and Sai, to be exact.

I gulped, and then quickly unlatched the door of Charon's stall, sliding the latch back into place as I sank down onto the straw, out of sight. Charon gave me this look that said 'what the hell are you doing down there'? I put my finger to my lips and said: "Ssh." And he went back to eating as the tack room door opened and Sai and Sasuke came out.

They appeared to be arguing about something, and I overheard this:

"I'm just saying I don't know what the hell you're doing," Sasuke said, and I pictured his expressionless face and flashing eyes. "And I don't _want_ to know, but just stay away from her, okay?"

"And why would I do that?" Sai asked.

I wondered who they were talking about. Not me, _that's_ for sure. Maybe Sakura, or Ino, or Karin...

"Look, you call her ugly," Sasuke stopped walking right outside of Charon's stall, and so did Sai. "And yet you won't leave her alone. You're an idiot if you think she'll fall for you Sai, no matter _what_ you say."

Sai sighed (lol). "Listen Sasuke, you need to get more manly about this situation if you..."

"Manly!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "This coming from a person who thinks women don't like to be told exactly how they look! Don't talk to _me_ about manly you little pansy ass! Fuck off Sai, haven't you got somewhere _else_ to be?"

"Anywhere but here." Sai agreed, and started to walk off.

"Just don't go chasing after _her_ again!" Sasuke called after him.

I heard Sai cough, and then he said: "I've got more chance then you Sasuke, and you know it!"

"And why's that Sai?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Because mine's bigger then yours." Sai replied, as he left.

I blinked. _What?_

I heard Sasuke splutter. "W-what!? That...he...what a fucking lunatic!" Suddenly, he swung Charon's saddle over the stall door. The stirrup flipped over and hit me squarely on the nose. Despite myself I cried: "Owch!"

"Who's there!?" Sasuke asked sharply. I'm surprised he didn't draw a sword and cry: Stand and unfold yourself, Capulet!

Sighing, I got to my feet and faced Sasuke.

He looked surprised to see me there for a second, before he said: "Sorry Emily, I didn't know you were there. How long have you been there for?"

"Since you came out of the tack room." I didn't feel like explaining it all to him. My nose felt out of place, and numb. I didn't want to touch it. It might have fallen off.

"Oh, so..." He looked at me closely and, for just a fraction of a second, I thought his eyes looked worried. "You heard that, did you?"

"The conversation between you and Sai?" I asked. "Yeah, sure."

It was Sasuke's turned to sigh.

"Who were you talking about exactly?" I asked, confused.

Sasuke's head snapped up. He looked at me, and the worry in his eyes turned from surprise and back to worry. "Emily! Your nose is bleeding!"

I felt the red hot sticky blood dripping over my lips. Charon whinnied nervously. "Oh, so it is..." I said, blinking back tears that seemed to come along all by themselves.

Sasuke opened the door and let me out. After shutting the door, he took my already bandaged up hands and said: "Infirmary." And he took me all the way there and sat with me whilst Kabuto instructed me to lean my head forward and just let the blood drip out on its own. Sasuke held the ice pack wrapped in a tea towel to my nose and, by the time Hinata, Hanabi and my sister Penny found me, I had figured something important out.

Sasuke was a loyal friend.

To me, at least.

I was yet to learn the story everyone _else_ would tell me...


	7. Here Batter, Batter, Batter

CHAPTER SEVEN

Here Batter, Batter, Batter...

By evening, _everyone_ had found out about what had happened. I don't know who told them. _I_ didn't, and I don't think Hinata and the kids would have told on me. And Sasuke really only talks to people when he _absolutely_ has to.

So...who told?

It was probably Sai...

Anyway, I got the third-degree at dinnertime, when Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri and I sat down to our taco surprise, and I was _just_ about to take a bite, when I happened to look up and catch Sakura Haruno's eye.

Uh oh. You know what they say about not making eye-contact? Well, as soon as my hazel eyes locked with her soft green ones, she stood up. So did Ino, and Karin, over at the other table (Sasuke, conveniently, did _not_ show up for dinner that night), and they marched in straight lines across the mess hall towards me.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble..." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

I was too worried to say anything. The look on the three Sasuke-fans' faces were not ones to be trifled with. I put my taco down, my appetite gone.

"So, Emily," Sakura didn't waste any time getting right down to the point. "You and Sasuke. Explain."

I began stammering: "Ah...I...err...well...you see...I...we...he and I are...not...there's..."

Tenten reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, before glaring at the other three girls. "Sakura, did you come here for a reason?"

"Only to find out the truth." Ino answered for the green-eyed pink-haired girl. "Emily, _are_ you going out with Sasuke or not?"

"No," I replied truthfully, twining and untwining my bandaged hands. "I'm not, because he's already got someone he likes."

"Really?" Karin looked interested. "He hasn't told _me_ any of this. Who is it?"

I shrugged. "How should I know?" I stood up. "Excuse me." I mumbled, and dashed out of the mess hall quickly.

oOo

A walk along the lake turned out to be _just_ what I needed. Because of the bug repellant Shino gave me on our first night here, I _didn't_ get eaten alive by insects. I saw three hares, a pair of nightingales singing their sweet song, a tawny owl, a bright green frog and a deer and her fawn grazing by the borderline of trees.

I was about halfway around the lake when I realised that I was no longer on the girls side, and should head back because I was in 'enemy territory'.

I turned around, and...

Akamaru jumped out of the undergrowth.

"Holy cow!" I yelped, half expecting Akamaru to go: Holy _dog_, actually... Of course, he didn't, but he bounded over to me and sat by my feet until I picked him up. "Akamaru, what in Kami's name are you _doing_ here? Oh, listen to me, talking to a dog." I rolled my eyes and then started towards the boys side of camp. "Come on boy, let's take you back to Kiba's cabin..."

Akamaru nodded his head.

"You shouldn't be wandering around," I told the dog, as I started up the path towards the cabins (the boys side of camp practically _mirrored_ the girls side!). "What if one of the counselors catches you? Come to think of it, does Kiba's counselor know about you? Well, he'd have to, considering you're staying in the cabin and all." I stopped in front of the cabin I knew was Kiba, Naruto and Shino's. "And here we are." I nodded, and sat down on the steps to wait for Kiba.

As I waited, I talked to Akamaru. "You know, I really shouldn't be here. Not just because we're not supposed to cross over to this side," (I made it sound like the dark side or something). "But because I might run into people I don't want to meet. I mean, the entire camp thought I was going out with Sasuke. You should have _seen_ the way they looked at me, Akamaru. It was like, I dunno..." I rested my chin on the top of his head. "I'd be doing something _wrong_ by going out with Sasuke Uchiha...you know? Oh, but don't get me wrong, it's not like I _want_ to go out with him or anything..."

Akamaru growled softly.

"Oh, okay, you got me there." I sighed and watched the sun sink behind the Iwa Mountains. "I guess he _is_ kinda cute...he has very nice eyes." I blushed slightly. "And, he's like a mystery. His eyes hold all the answers to his personality. Not like Kankurou, who wears his emotions on his sleeve half the time. Kankurou's kinda cute too, how his eyes and hair are both this, like, _golden_ brown or something. His brother Garaa...he's like a mystery too. His jade green eyes are so deep...and he has a tattoo! That's so weird...but cool... Or Zaku, now _there's_ someone who's self-assured, it may be good getting to know him again. Oh, but Neji...even though he doesn't like Sasuke, Neji is...well, he has the voice of a male angel," I admitted, and Akamaru nodded. "And his white eyes...if Hinata has pearly white eyes that are soft but hide her toughness, then Neji's are cool and calm. He believes in destiny and stuff..." I sighed, and leaned against the post behind me. "But Sai, you know him? I met him when I was five years old (and he was six) and he called me Mr. Ugly then even. But then...Sasuke _did_ mention that Sai often doesn't tell girls exactly how they look...I wonder if he means the complete _opposite_ of what he says?" The thought made my eyes open wide, when I realised how Sai might see me. Akamaru barked softly and nuzzled my chin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed, and watched as the fireflies came out to play. "But, Sasuke and Sai like someone else, I wonder who she is...aurgh. Akamaru, there's too many cute guys at camp - Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Kankurou, Garaa, Zaku and Kiba..."

Akamaru yelped.

"Oh, didn't I say that before?" I said. "Well, I think your owner's cute, just like you." I hugged the little white dog, and he licked my ear. "But...why can't all of these people live in Taki?" I sighed for about the tenth time that night. "I mean, no one in Taki is _really_ that friendly. The girls on the train proved that, thank goodness Kakuzu was there, or else I would never have been able to walk again! But...I dunno, the people in my cabin are way more friendly then anyone in Taki except my family. Even my own team doesn't like me that much, I get along way better with people at camp from other places. Suna, Konoha, Oto...oh, sometimes I wish I could move away from Taki and live somewhere else...like Haha Island..." The thought appealed to me, and for the next three minutes Akamaru and I sat in silence. My mind was on a tropical beach somewhere, sipping tropical island fruit drinks and listening to tropical island music...

Then, we heard voices. Akamaru's ears perked up. I strained my eyes and ears, and saw two figures walking along the path from the girls side of the camp. I recognised them as Tsunade and Jiraiya, and I panicked. They couldn't see me here, let alone with a dog!

My heart began racing.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me off of the cabin's porch, and into the hedge.

I was about to cry out, and so was Akamaru, when a hand clamped around my mouth, and one around Akamaru's mouth.

"It's okay," Said the voice of Sasuke Uchiha. "It's me..."

I nodded, and he let go of my mouth, and then I calmed Akamaru down so that Sasuke could let go of him too and we looked through the leaves to see Tsunade and Jiraiya come to a stop under a lamp light.

"It's just a shame, that's all." Tsunade said, reaching a hand up to touch the necklace around her neck. "I mean, this has been a Konoha-run camp for the longest time. It's been in my family for generations."

"I know," Jiraiya replied. "But, we have to do what we have to do. I'm sure the campers will understand..."

"Will they?" Tsunade asked him. "Will they _really_, Jiraiya?"

"Well..." Jiraiya sighed. "Maybe a _quarter_ of them will..."

"Yeah, the Oto campers." We saw Tsunade roll her eyes. "Jiraiya, I just _don't_ like it. Not at all." She added, and then turned on her heel and marched back towards the girls side of the camp.

Jiraiya stared after her, before sighing again and heading towards his office and living area, whatever you call it.

Only when we were absolutely sure that they were gone, did Sasuke and I creep out into the light, and I held Akamaru in my arms.

"Well," I said, juggling the weight of the small dog in my arms. "Well..." I said again. "What was _that_ all about?"

"I have no idea..." Sasuke said softly. "Emily, how's your nose?"

"It's fine." I replied. "It doesn't hurt anymore and," I went on quickly, when Sasuke went to speak. "Before you apologize again, _don't_, because you already did. Twelve times." I added, and Sasuke grinned.

"What a nice smile," I said quietly. "Sasuke, you should smile more often..." I smiled despite myself. His smile was contagious.

"I could say the same about you..." He replied, his smile growing, and we stood there under the lamp and firefly light, until I realised that I'd better be heading back to my own side of the camp, before Matsuri and the others sent a search party out for me. I haded Akamaru to Sasuke, who promised to wait for Kiba to get back, and then I turned on my heel and ran back towards my side of the camp.

I was about halfway back there when I realised something that made me come to a complete stop.

If Sasuke had been listening from the hedges all that time, then...he'd heard everything I'd said to Akamaru about him and the others!

oOo

There was a softball game the next day. I have to admit, I hadn't slept very well, and getting up at five-thirty for stable duty was torture. I _dreaded_ facing Sasuke, I wondered all the way there what he was gonna say to me, and then...I went out of my way to avoid him.

I stayed behind Matsuri, who was well-aware of my dilemma. I kept out of sight as we headed into the stables. I cleaned wherever Sasuke _wasn't_ cleaning (like when he started towards one end of the stables, I would quickly run out the exit and hurry around to the other side) and so on and so forth until breakfast, when Anko announced that we were to play a softball game with the boys.

Oh please.

I think Kami, or someone else up there, _really_ didn't like me today, as I trudged onto the softball field with Matsuri, Tenten and Hinata, well, _guarding_ me. Sakura, Ino, Karin and Tamaki met us there, and we stood around, not necessarily _near_ one another. Anko and Shizune didn't know _what_ was going on. Occasionally, Sakura, Ino or Karin would glare over at our group (oh, okay, at _me_) and then Tenten or Matsuri would glare right back at them. Hinata and I fidgeted nervously when this happened, and Tamaki just sighed and checked her perfectly manicured nails.

"Where _are_ they?" Anko said impatiently.

"Here they are!" Tenten announced, and we all turned to see the boys striding towards us. "Late, as _usual_!" She added, and Matsuri grinned.

What an entrance the boys made. Kakashi led his campers - Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Garaa - towards us. A second later a man wearing green _spandex_ came loping towards us, followed closely by Lee. Trudging behind them were Neji, Sasuke and a disgruntled-looking Kankurou.

"Why the hell did _I_ have to come!?" He complained loudly, dragging his feet on the grass. "Just because that idiot didn't want..." He broke off when he saw me standing there. "Hello..." He said, grinning.

I blushed. "H-hi Kankurou..." Why was he smiling at me like that?

"Alright campers!" We all jumped as the man in green spandex (wearing a Konoha headband on his arm) yelled enthusiastically to us all. "Let's get this ball game happening! Into two teams!" He added, and divided us into two teams before we knew what was happening.

"Is he weird or what?" Karin murmured to Sasuke.

"Hey!" Lee defended the man who looked like an older version of him. "Do not say anything bad about Mighty Gai!"

"Mighty Gai?" Matsuri repeated. She had edged away from Tenten, as if she didn't trust her with a baseball bat. Kiba and Shino were tossing a ball back and forth, and Naruto was playing piggy in the middle with them. Since he was so short, he could never catch the ball, which Shino and Kiba lobed high over his head. Garaa was leaning against a post, looking bored out of his mind. Hinata was talking to her cousin. Lee was busily defending Gai. Tamaki was sighing and checking her nails. Anko appeared to be arguing with Kakashi, who was half listening and half reading his book. Shizune was looking nervous about all of this.

I looked around for someone to protect me from Sasuke and his fan girls. I spotted Kankurou. I trotted over to him.

He glanced up.

"Hey, Kankurou," I said, standing beside him and glancing at Gai and Lee. "What on earth is with Rock Lee and Mighty Gai?"

Kankurou laughed. "I have no idea! A bit weird, isn't it?"

"Just a bit." I agreed, just as Anko made a decision.

"ALRIGHT YOU HORRIBLE LOT!!" She shouted. "GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!! TENTEN, YOUR TEAM IS BATTING FIRST!!"

"Yes Ma'am!" We all cried, and scrambled for our places.

I honestly think Kakashi is the _only_ person on earth who's _not_ scared of Anko.

oOo

I looked at the batting line-up. The Wolves.

Tamaki, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Matsuri, Kiba, Karin and Tenten.

I looked at us all in the field. The Wildcats. (Wildcats, are the best! Red, white and gold!)

Neji was pitching (to trade with Sasuke), Kankurou was catching, Sakura was on first base, Garaa was on second and _Hinata_ was on third. Neji, Ino and I were all in the outfield.

Neji looked at Tamaki. He threw the ball to her and she hit it.

Remembering Kakashi's views on team support, the Wolves cheered as Tamaki ran to first and stayed there.

"Whatever." She said, checking her nails. "Oh no!"

"What!?" Shizune exclaimed.

"I _broke_ it!" Tamaki wailed.

"Your hand?" Shizune wanted to know.

"No," Tamaki sniffed. "My _nail_."

There was a silence, which was broken by Kankurou calling out: "Wuss!"

"KANKUROU!!" Anko thundered.

The game continued. I managed to catch a few balls, but the most memorable moment (for everyone) was when Neji and I were both running for a ball hit by Kiba, and we didn't call for it. We ran into each other and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Shizune called anxiously, as Ino and Garaa ran to us.

"They're okay!" Ino called out, as Neji and I shook our heads to clear them and then stood up.

"Where's the ball!?" Someone shouted.

Garaa and I exchanged a glance. I knew where it was. I was horrified. I spun around, and managed to get the ball out of my top, but everyone could tell. I caught Sasuke's attention and threw the ball to him. He caught it, a slightly strange expression on his face as he held the ball in his hands.

My eyes opened wide, and I fell over anime style. Boys will be boys...

oOo

After we all got over that, and everyone stopped glaring at Sasuke, Neji and me, the game continued.

We took our turn up at bat.

After Kankurou hit the ball and ran to second, it was my turn. Kiba, standing on the pitcher's mound, looked at me. "Here batter, batter, batter..." He said to me, winking.

I readied myself, and hit the ball, running all the way to second and sending Kankurou home, because Tamaki dropped the ball.

"Go Emily!" The Wildcats cheered. The congratulated Kankurou too, and then Sasuke was up at bat.

He hit the ball, which sailed into the outfield - and straight towards Lee's outstretched glove.

It was as if we were moving in slo-motion. Nooooooo...

Sasuke's foot hit second and mine hit third (he's faster then I am) and...the ball hit Lee's glove and...bounced out again.

Lee and Gai wore equal looks of surprise, as Sasuke and I looked at each other. He nodded, and I signed: Stay. He looked surprised, but then smiled slightly and signed: Okay. We know sign language! I wondered where he had learned it...

Lee threw the ball to Tenten (she was pitching now because she has a mean pitch), and Hinata stepped up to bat last.

"Ha," I heard Karin mutter. "She'll _never_ hit it..."

Hinata must've heard her, and so did Neji, because he called: "Go Hinata!"

Hinata went alright. If we all got home then we'd win this. Hinata concentrated, and glanced at Karin for a fraction of a second before hitting the ball, which she was probably envisioning was Karin's head.

CRACK!

The ball sailed over the field and into the woods. Lee, Naruto and Tamaki raced after it.

Hinata was frozen. Sasuke and I were already running.

"GO!!" Neji suddenly screamed, and Hinata went. She ran like the wind, as everyone on our team chanted: "HOMER! HOMER!"

I ran home and so did Sasuke, and we turned as one to see the ball sailing towards Kiba, who was now catching. Hinata slid into home base _just_ as Kiba caught the ball.

"YEAH!!" We all cheered, and began hugging and slapping high fives like we'd just won the nationals or something. It was very exciting.

We'd been hugging and cheering for about two minutes when I stopped and looked at the two people I was hugging. Neji and Sasuke! Too late we realised it.

I jumped back with an: "Omigosh, I'm so sorry!"

Neji jumped back with an: "I can't _believe_ I hugged an _Uchiha_!"

And Sasuke jumped back with an: "I can't believe I just hugged a (male) Hyuga!"

The two boys glared at each other, and I stood in the middle, looking anxious, until somebody suddenly swept me up into a one-armed hug. It was Kankurou, and he had the other arm around Hinata, who was blushing like crazy and I bet I was too!

"Hey guys," Sakura suddenly called. "Let's hear it for the opposite team!"

"Two, four, six, eight," The Wildcats chanted. "Who do we appreciate? The Wolves, the Wolves, yeah!"

"Two, four, six, eight," We heard the responding cheer. "Who do we appreciate? Wildcats, Wildcats, yeah!"

Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Shizune all smiled proudly.

oOo

"I can't believe I hugged _Neji_!" Sasuke told Karin as they walked off the field together. "Granted, I was hugging Emily too, so I'm cool..." Karin gave him a strange look.

"I was only hugging Sasuke," Neji was telling Hinata. "So that I could hug Emily, ya know?"

Hinata looked surprised. "R-really?"

"Mmhmm." Neji nodded.

I, on the other hand, stopped dead in my tracks and Kankurou's little brother walked into me.

"Hey!" He said.

"Oh, sorry Garaa..." I said distractedly, and then a flash of inspiration hit me. A way that I could enjoy my summer completely! "Garaa, can I...talk to you for a bit?" Matsuri had stopped and was listening too, so I addressed her as well. "Both of you, but mostly...Garaa..."


	8. You Are The Music In Me

CHAPTER EIGHT

You Are The Music In Me

I awoke the next morning in high spirits, because today we were going to be going into the nearby town for...well, I don't know what for. I thought that the idea of summer camp was to be 'camping', basically, but going into town once a week would be...nice.

Matsuri, I noticed, had been giving me strange looks since yesterday, and I _think_ I knew why.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips. "Nothing." She replied, and then hurried ahead of me as we walked to the stables.

My heart-rate quickened as we neared the stables, and I could see the group of boys waiting for us. They all turned when they heard us approaching, but only one of them walked out of the crowd and flung his arms around me.

"Morning." Garaa said to me, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sleep well, honey?"

"Thanks love, I did." I replied, putting on my 'sunny-morning-smile' and hugging him back. I glanced over Garaa's shoulder at the others, and was pleased and relieved to see the looks of total shock on their faces.

Now that Garaa and I were going out, I hoped that they'd all leave me well enough alone...

And, at first, that's exactly what they did.

I guess they were in a bit of a shock, and I can't really blame them. I mean, Garaa is nothing if not a little bit antisocial. He didn't strike me as the boyfriend-girlfriend type, until last night, when he 'professed his live for me'. I thought Matsuri was going to faint, but she agreed to the whole thing which was important because her part in this whole thing was crucial. It was nice to have her 'blessing'. It gave me practice when it came time to get Temari and (especially) Kankurou's blessings too.

Garaa and I worked side-by-side, chatting occasionally about random things - the weather, the horses, what might be going on with Jiraiya and Tsunade (I'd filled everyone I knew in on what Sasuke and I had overheard), that sort of thing. For the most part, we only had eyes for each other, my hazel eyes locked on his jade green ones (when we didn't need to be looking at the ground) but, when Matsuri called and said she needed Garaa's help, I let him go, and continued brushing the coat of the palomino mare Aurora.

I became aware of someone watching me suddenly, and I turned around to find none other then Mr. Sociable (Sai) staring at me.

"So, Mr. Ugly..." He said.

"Yes, Mr. Sociable?" I replied, conversationally, as I continued to curry wide circles around Aurora's coat.

"I heard you're going out with that red-haired freak..." Sai told me. It's amazing how fast rumors circulate in a place like summer camp.

"So what if I am?" I said, rather defensively. Who was _Sai_ to call someone a freak? He with his...not calling girls how they really look, and gothic appearance. At least Garaa's punkness was...well..._likeable_...

"I just thought you'd like to know," Sai informed me. "That he's been expelled from eight schools in Suna for fighting, and that he once hospitalized three people on the same day!"

I stopped currying and stared at Sai. _Really?_ "Of _course_ I knew that!" I laughed. "Garaa and I are going out now, remember? We know everything about each other..." _Sort of..._

Sai smirked. "_Sure_ you do..." He said, and I bristled.

Garaa suddenly came up behind Sai, who turned to find the red-head glaring at him. "Stop harassing my girlfriend, goth." Garaa said coolly.

Sai stared at Garaa for a full three seconds (I counted) and then wordlessly turned and walked off, although I heard him mutter something about 'his' being bigger then Garaa's.

His what?

Garaa and I looked at each other, and breathed big sighs of relief.

Suddenly, Tenten appeared over the side of the stall door, and I let out a little shriek. "Hey fellas!" She said cheerfully. "Come on, let's get a move on! I'm wanting to check out that new shop that sells antiques and antique _weapons_!"

"It...what?" I said, confused. I leaned on the stall door beside Tenten and looked at her. "_Why _would you..?"

"Because it's _fascinating_!" Tenten exclaimed. She lowered her voice a little. "Also, it's the store that _really_ cute CIT, Deidara, wants to have a look at!"

"Isn't he the one who looks like a girl?" Matsuri asked, coming up beside Tenten.

"Describe him for me..." I hadn't seen him yet.

"Oh, long blonde hair," Tenten elaborated. "Blue eyes, always talking and saying 'yeah' on the end of every sentence..."

"Girl." Garaa supplied simply.

Matsuri grinned, and I remembered how she had a bit of a crush on Garaa.

Well, she could still have him because, if you haven't already figured it out yet, Garaa and I were just _pretending_ to go out! We were only doing it so that the other boys would get off my tail for a bit!

How did I rope him into it?

Lots, and _lots_ of money - in the form of my old MP3 Player...

I don't need it. It has a better home with Garaa.

oOo

"Where's Hinata?" Matsuri asked. She and I were sort of standing out the front of our cabin with Garaa, and Hinata was nowhere in sight.

"_I'll_ find her!" I said grandly, glad for a chance to let Garaa and Matsuri have some time alone together.

Matsuri understood, gave me a grin and I grinned back before loping off with no idea really of where I was going, until I heard piano music coming from the music room, and a familiar voice.

I went in there, even though Neji wasn't really the person I was looking for but, luckily, I found Hinata in there too.

She was the one playing the piano, and she was _good_.

I sort of crept up behind her (Neji noticed me and smiled) and looked over her shoulder as she began playing, and then singing.

"Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah yeah...you are the music in me..." She sung sweetly. "You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason..."

I was so inspired (and so good at music) that I began singing along with her: "When you dream there's a chance you'll find," She glanced up, startled, but then we kept on singing: "A little laughter, or happy ever after..."

Then, I sang by myself: "Your harmony, a melody, echoing inside my head, a single voice above the noise, and like a common thread..."

Suddenly, Neji sung: "Mmm, you're pulling me..." In that voice I sometimes hear in my dreams...

I sung: "When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong..."

"Oh, you are the music in me!" Neji sang. "It's living in all of us..."

"And it's brought us here because..." I sang. And Neji joined in: "You are the music in me! Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, yeah yeah yeah...you are the music in me..."

"It's like I knew you before we met, I can't explain, there's no name..." I sung.

"No name for it!" Neji added.

We both sung: "I'm saying words I never said, and it was easy...because you see the real me!"

"Cause I am, you understand," Neji sung, and I joined in: "And that's more then I'll ever know..."

"To hear your voice..." He sung.

"Above the noise!" I added.

"And know I'm not alone!" We both sang, and I added: "Oh you're singing to me!" Neji and I grinned at each other.

We hadn't realised it, but we had an audience. Shino, Naruto, Shika, Chouji and Temari and they suddenly started singing with us: "When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong!" Hinata grinned and sung by herself: "Oh, you are the music in me!"

We all sung: "It's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because, you are the music in me! Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, yeah yeah yeah!"

Neji and I sung: "You are the music in me!"

"Yeah..." Neji added softly.

We all started cheering and clapping for each other, and Neji, Hinata and I seemed to be in the midst of it all.

"What _was_ that song?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know the words to it?" I suddenly asked the newcomers.

"Good question..." Chouji said thoughtfully, before unwrapping a Mars Bar.

"Yeah," Temari added, almost scornfully. "This ain't no high school musical!"

We all laughed.

"Hey," Neji suddenly said. "You know the talent show?"

"Ya?" We all looked at him.

"Well..." Neji's cool white eyes glittered. "Why don't we all enter together?"

"Yeah?" Temari put a hand on her hip. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" Naruto said.

"Hinata, you can play the piano!" Shino added quietly.

She looked surprised and blushed, but pleased. "R-really? Me?"

"Is there any other Hinata here?" Temari teased.

Hinata grinned. "O-okay! I'll come up with...with a really c-cool song for us to all s-sing!" She looked really happy, and Neji looked really proud of her. "If," The white-eyed girl went on. "N-Neji and Emily will s-sing the l-leads..."

It was my turn to look surprised, and her cousin seemed equally shocked. I thought that this group performing in the talent show would turn out good. I mean, Neji seemed to like me, but with Hinata around he should be able to calm down, and he in turn would probably boost her confidence. I didn't know what was going on with Temari and Shika, but there seemed to be no interference there, and there were no rivalries in this group.

I began to grin. "Yeah...yeah, okay then!" Neji nodded. "I say we go for it!" I added, and we all grinned at each other.

We were going to be great!

oOo

_Meg: I don't own that song. *nods*_


End file.
